EL COLUMPIO- oneshot-
by hachimitsu-poeta
Summary: El parque trae algunos recuerdos a la mente y ceca de los columpios, cualquier cosa puede pasar. ITASASU


EL COLUMPIO:

Notas iníciales: holis, este no es mi primer fic pero el primer fic yaoi e itasasu, si lo es. Disfrútenlo aunque no contenga lemon ya que no soy muy buena en eso, me falta mucho; espero captar por lo menos un poco, los sentimientos de los personajes y transmitirlos n_n. Bueno los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen...a ya saben. perdonen las faltas ortográficas y demás.

...-...-...-...-...-

Era una tarde de otoño con un lindo atardecer en el horizonte, un hermoso paisaje digno de plasmarse en un cuadro. Dos jóvenes caminaban algo distanciados el uno del otro; el primero mayor que el segundo, el mayor utilizaba unos bluejeans con una camiseta color rojo que tenia la palabra Akatsuki impresa, junto una chaqueta de cuero muy elegante que hacia resaltar la belleza del joven de coleta y unas lindas líneas en su rostro, una a cada lado. El menor de ellos llevaba una bermuda negra, una camiseta azul con la palabra Hello en ella; a diferencia del mayor él no tenía ninguna marca o línea en su rostro y tenía el pelo acabado en puntas, pero aun asi se podía notar que ellos dos eran hermanos por su gran parecido. Ellos eran Itachi y Sasuke de la gran familia Uchiha, unas de las familias más prestigiosas y poderosas de todas.

Caminaron por un rato mas hasta que el mayor se detuvo al contemplar un parque en donde se podía observar alegres risas, corridas energéticas, alguna que otra carita llorosa por una u otra cosa. Una linda atmósfera que en ocasiones traía una o dos sorpresas como la linda parejita de niños que a lo lejos se daba un inocente beso en la mejilla el uno al otro, esa clase de ambiente hacían viajar al joven Uchiha a dulces recuerdos con su hermano menor; el menor despego su mirada del teléfono que mantenía siempre con él, y pudo observar la mirada alegre y nostálgica de su hermano mayor que poca veces mostraba para luego mirar en la misma dirección y transportarse al mismo lugar lleno de bellas memorias.

- Otouto- fue llamado y sacado del hermoso trance- te acuerdas?- al principio no entendía hasta voltear su mirada en la misma dirección que su hermano. Su mente recordó al instante aquella vez cuando...

FLASHBACK.-

- Nii-san mira, mira..!- decía un pequeño que se dirigía corriendo hacia unos columpios después de verlos- mira hay dos, súbete en aquel y yo en este. Te parece?- preguntaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Claro- el mayor tomo su lugar pero el menor forcejeaba por subirse ya que el columpio era algo alto y resbaladizo, rápidamente se levanto dispuesto ayudar a su hermano pero este al verla la acción de su nii-san se negó.

- Nii-san yo puedo solo.!- protesto.

- Pero...

- Yo puedo.!- se negó enfurecido.

- Esta bien- dijo después de un suspiro. El pequeño volvió a intentar subirse de nuevo, fracasando y cayendo al suelo.

- Auch...auch...duele- se quejaba mientras sobaba la parte afectada. Observó a su hermano soltar una pequeña risilla, que provoco que el menor empezara a llorar- Nii-san como puedes reírte...snif..snif- rápidamente el mayor seso su risa.

- Lo siento, sasuke.

- Mentiroso..!.

- Es verdad, no miento- se inclino para estar a la altura de su pequeño- ya no llores otouto.

- Entonces, por que te reíste de mi?- preguntaba con los ojos acuosos. El mayor paso sus manos sobre las mejillas del menor, borrando las lagrimas que caían.

- Es que pensé que mi otouto se veía adorable estando en esa posición- luego esbozo una dulce mirada y sonrisa.

- Nii...nii-san- las mejillas del pequeño tomaban una tonalidad rojiza.

- Otouto, me dejas intentar algo onegai?.

- Eh?!...qué cosa?.

- Solo confía en mí- le dijo con una dulce y cautivante sonrisa.

- Bien.- levanto al pequeño, lo voltio, se sentó en el columpio y seguidamente lo subió a su regazo.

- Sostente otouto- El pequeño agarro las cadenas; mientras el mayor rodeaba con su brazo derecho la cintura del niño y con el izquierdo se sostenía de una de las cadenas, comenzando a balancearse- ves, asi es mejor. O no?.

-Pue..puede que..si- lo dijo con la cara como tomate.

- Otouto...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.-

- Sasuke?- no obtenía respuesta- Sasuke?!- tampoco funcionaba- SASUKE..!

- eh?! perdón. Decías algo?- al fin reaccionó; algo desconcertado.

- A donde se fue tu mente?

- A ninguna parte- desvio la mirada con un semblante frio muy mal actuado- nos vamos?.

- No.

- Por qué?- el mayor no dijo nada, continuo sus pasos hasta llegar los columpios y tomar asiento. El menor de los Uchiha siguió a su hermano y se quedo en frente de el.

- Sasuke, siéntate.

- Prefiero no hacerlo- voltio la cabeza fastidiado; esos columpios traían consigo recuerdos que teñían las mejillas del muchacho.

- Temes caerte de nuevo?.

- pe..pero que dices?..!. Además, ya no soy un niño al que debas ayudar- nuevamente el tono con fastidio apareció.

- Cierto. Has crecido, ya no eres ese pequeño que solías ser el cual con una sonrisa corría ante mí para que le diera un abrazo; ya no dependes de mi como antes, aunque me siento que soy egoísta ya que siempre quería mantenerte a mi lado y te hice dependiente de mi, tal vez contra tu voluntad. Te he hecho mucho daño convirtiendo en un obstáculo que debías superar para hacerte más fuerte y conseguir una muestra de aprobación de nuestros padres, incluso muchas veces te he negado algo de amor por parte mío y sin darme cuenta cree una enorme distancia entre nosotros pensando que distanciarme de ti era mejor, por lo tanto entenderé si tienes algún resentimiento u odio hacia mí, otouto. Soy un idiota- todo esto lo un tono desgarrador y con la cabeza gacha- yo...

- PARA...!...ya no sigas..ya no- el Uchiha mayor se detuvo y pudo contemplar saladas lagrimas que corrían por el rostro de su otouto, estuvo a punto de pararse pero a voz de su otouto lo detuvo- como puedes decir eso?; pero, tal vez lo eres un poco jeje. Yo no te odio Itachi, ni aunque lo intentara podría lograrlo, pude ser verdad sobre la muestra de aprobación de nuestros padres pero lo que yo quería más que nada, es poder estar contigo y que te sientas orgulloso de mi. Quería mostrarle a todos que si merecía estar a tu lado y que no solo soy tu hermanito menor al debas ayudar a cada momento porque no sabe cómo cuidarse a sí mismo, que incluso podía protegerte; aunque, debo admitir que distanciarme de ti no fue fácil ya que extrañaba al Itachi que siempre era cariñoso conmigo, tanto asi que debo admitir que soy dependiente de ti...hasta el punto de...de.- el menor levanto la vista con las mejillas sonrojadas y...- de amarte más que a un hermano.

- Otouto...- lentamente se paro acercándose hacia su niño para limpiar sus lagrimas y lo abrazo protectoramente, cayendo al suelo los dos. El menor se dejo acoger en los brazos de su nii-san temblando ligeramente; transmitiéndose todos los sentimientos necesarios y necesitados por un largo tiempo- otouto estas algo frio- el mayor separo su cuerpo del pequeño, se quito la chaqueta y envolvió a su hermano- te dije que te pusieras una chaqueta.

- Itachi...-dijo tratando que su hermano logre entender su pedido.

- Otouto, que impaciente- el menor frunció el seño, quería su respuesta de inmediato; Itachi pego su frente al de su hermano, y con una sonrisa le dijo- te amo, te amo, te amo. Mi lindo otouto.- el menor se enrojeció hasta las orejas, sintió su corazón latir con tanta fuerza por la enorme felicidad que sentía. Ya casi no había personas en aquel lugar por la entrada de la noche, las pocas personas que quedaban ni prestaban atencion a los hermanos y esto hizo que un Sasuke sonrojado le hiciera la siguiente petición a Itachi; aunque tampoco le importaba mucho las demás personas en ese momento.

- Itachi?.

- Si?.

- Me darías un beso?- el mayor se aparto un poco de su otouto, miro su rostro y hasta el quedo con las mejillas rojizas.

- de veras?.

-por supuesto, nii-san- aun estando en el suelo, el mayor tomo la barbilla del menor se acerco lentamente rozando sus labios hasta cubrirlos completamente con los suyos, empezando un suave beso que mediante pasaba el tiempo se hizo más profundo y sofocante, tratando de trasmitir todo lo que sus corazones gritaban y deseaban: el amor del contrario. El oxigeno se hizo escaso y terminaron por separarse manteniendo sus miradas fijas entre sí.

- Otouto, te sientes preparado para lo que viene?.

- Claro; además, si no comprendo algo sé que tengo a mi nii-san para que pueda lograrlo.

- Por supuesto...mi otouto.

...-...-. Fin...-...-...-

Hachimitsu: wiiiiiiiii...! termine, jamás pensé que podía lograr hacer un fanfic de mi pareja favorita. _ :-)

M-chan: eso es porque eres una floja para escribir -_-

Hachimitsu: waaaa...eres malaaaa... waaaaa..! :-(

M-chan: Eso crees?. Mira, te dio tanta flojera que no pusiste que calzaban los Uchiha -_-

Hachimitsu: pero no soy muy buena en las descripciones de ningún tipo :=( ; además, tu sabes que puse el mayor esfuerzo en esto porque el ITASASU es lo que nos vuelve locas _

M-chan: bueno es verdad, buen trabajo :-)

Hachimitsu: GRACIAS..!

- Espero les haya gustado a los que han llegado hasta aquí, dejen sus comentarios. NOS VEMOS..!


End file.
